What's a Draekin?
by Ange Dee Michels
Summary: The dragon keeper's have hid themselves from the rest of the world for centuries. Now they have to ask the Charmed One's for help to save one of their own. Wait a moment, Chris isn't feeling well either. Crap. Chris/OFC. Canon for the most part.


Everything is canon for the most part. Though something will probably be changed. Small things though. I will try to keep to the Charmed info as best as possible. As for my other stories. Well they just might be updated soon. So all you regular readers out there. Keep calm and Drink a Liquor Store...or something like that. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed characters, plot, or anything Charmed related. I make no money from this story. It was created for enjoyment only. I do however own Amora, Craig, and Christina Draekin and their clan. Oh yeah I own all the dragon characters as well. Please don't steal my characters. I loves them. Anyways. Enjoy!

Oh, and the T rating is for violence, bad language, stuff like that.

* * *

Dark words hissed out from cracked lips, "The power of three shall fall to we."

A chorus of whispered chanting began as a handful of mice hearts were thrown into a charred cauldron, "To make them suffer is what we desire to see."

An evil grin spread across a burn-scarred face as sickly, yellow eyes began to glow, "Take the youngest' soul mate's chi," The foreign chanting grew louder as a wrinkled hand picked up a dagger, its wicked blade gleaming in the candlelight, "and break the flow for eternity."

The witch turned the dagger in her hand, pointing the jagged blade at her own chest, "With my life's blood energy, I seal this spell and protect it from the Three."

The chanting lowered to a low hum, and with those words the blade plunged into the witch's chest, blood flowing from the wound and into the cauldron, "So mote it be."

* * *

A woman woke in the middle of the night with a terrible gasp. Pain raced through her body and tears flowed from her eyes. Her back arched off the bed and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream of pain. She could barely move, barely breathe, as invisible fire burned through every vein. More salty tears flowed from her eyes as she realized the pain had taken her voice from her and panic set in.

Then a terrible roar filled the air, seeming to scream for her.

A young man and his mother sat in a parlor playing chess, seeming to be frozen as the roar ripped through the room from outside the glass window.

The young man looked up at his mother with startled brown eyes, "Was that Xeven?"

The older woman's brow furrowed for a moment before her eyes widened, "Amora," she gasped before quickly standing and dashing out of the room and up the stairs, her son quickly following her footsteps.

* * *

The door slammed open, taking her attention away from the pain for a moment. She forced her head to turn slightly as she looked up at her mother, a quiet sob escaping from her lips.

Christina Draekin was known for being a powerfully strict woman. Being the head of a clan of dragon keepers made her tough and stern. Her black locks fell in waves around her face, accentuating her strong jaw, high cheekbones, and dark eyes. Most of the clan steered clear of her for fear that they would get themselves into trouble; for she was not a woman to be messed with. But as she looked down at her youngest child, her only daughter, who had tears of pain streaming down her face she couldn't help but let her normally stern expression fall in agony.

Her daughter was gasping, trying to pull air into her protesting lungs. The whites of her eyes looked sickly yellow, making the normally grey irises completely black. Every vein that wasn't covered by her pajama top, stood out, black against her deathly pale skin.

Christina was by her daughter's side in a matter of seconds, petting her daughter's long black hair in attempted comfort. She forced the tears that wanted to escape her eye to retreat, trying to be strong for her daughter.

"It's all right sweety," Christina said, her voice trembling at the sight of her daughter's pain, "Everything will be okay."

"Mom," Craig Draekin spoke hesitantly, his jaw clenched to try and hide his fear, "Is that….her veins are black."

Christina nodded as her daughter closed her eyes, passing out from pain, "Someone's blocked the bond to her mate."

Craig shuddered, his body giving out to lean against the door frame, "What are we going to do?"

The Draekin matriarch stared for a long moment at her daughter before leaning forward and kissing her sweating forehead. After taking a deep breath she stood and turned to her son, her jaw set and eyes glowing with rage.

"I am going to see if Xeven can sense the bastard that did this." Christina said, "You are going to go to the Charmed Ones."

Craig's eyes widened, "But they…"

"Whether they know of our kind or not doesn't matter. Not anymore." Christina hissed before taking a calming breath, "They are the only ones strong enough to remove this magic. Our healers don't nearly have enough strength to break this curse."

Craig stood up straight, his face set and eyes hard like stone, "Yes Mother."

He turned to walk away, but was stopped when his mother wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He could feel his shirt becoming wet as his mother pressed her face to his shoulder and let tears fall. He slowly hugged his mother back as she trembled, trying to restrain herself from crying. When she looked up at him his eyes softened and he gave the older woman a sad smile. He knew how hard it was for his mother to cry in front of another person.

His mother stood on her toes and kissed his forehead before she stepped back, "Go," she said softly, "We don't have much time."

With that Craig nodded and turned, running from the house and into the wilderness of the Alaskan mountains, ignoring the freezing temperatures as he ran towards his destination. The other dragon keepers of the Draekin clan looked on in awe and shock as a brilliant black and red scaled dragon soared into the dark Alaskan night sky with a tremendous roar. They could only wonder where their Prince was going at this time of night and hoping against hope that everything was all right with their clan leaders.

* * *

Christopher Halliwell groaned as he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He felt like his head had been hit by a sledge hammer and the rest of his body didn't feel much better. Funny, he couldn't remember drinking anything last night.

Slowly he got up, blinking as sunlight streamed into his bedroom and directly into his eyes. He quickly squinted to try and protect his eyes. He sluggishly walked out of his room and down the stairs, his muscles protesting the entire way to the kitchen. As he sat down at the kitchen table a plate of eggs and bacon appeared in front of him. His stomach made a quick flip as Chris breathed in the scent of his breakfast. Internally groaning, he tried to calm his stomach down so that he wouldn't get sick.

Chris turned his head when he heard a deep laugh from beside him.

"Dude, what did you do last night?" Wyatt said, laughing as he watched his little brother cringe away from the plate in front of him.

"Nothing," Chris said, trying to glare at the blonde, and failing with sunlight glinted off his brother's head making his hair look like a light-bulb, "I just came home from class and went to bed."

Piper Halliwell frowned from the stove before coming over and placing her hand against her youngest son's forehead, "You aren't getting sick are you Chris?"

Chris gently slapped the hand away from his head. It was bad enough that he was twenty –two and still living in his parent's house, he didn't want to be babied by his mother too. Though Wyatt was older than him and was still living at the manor too, and he grudgingly admitted to himself that he like the attention a little bit. Just a little bit.

"Mom, Stop it," Chris said, trying to not sound as pathetic as he was feeling, but by the look on his Mom's face he was failing, "I'm fine, really I'm-,"

Before he could finish the doorbell rang through out the house.


End file.
